Chance
by bjtatihowo
Summary: Sebuah cerita singkat tentang Gray Fullbuster terhadap Lucy Hearfillia yang dia sayangi. GraLu main pairing, my first GraLu stories, an request from Aria-chi


Bj: Halo semuaanya.. masih bersama saya. Bjtatihowo.

Reader: Lalu? KENAPA BIKIN CERITA LAGI? HAH? (KELUAR TANDUKNYA)

Bj: Sabar mbak broo. u.u ini request dari. Aria – Chi.

Reader: emang harus ya? =,=

Bj: HARUS.. SOALNYA AKU BOSEN DITAGIHI KESANA KEMARI. LAMA-LAMA DIA KAYA DUO RENTENIR SI SAYUR SAMA PARAU TAUUUU!

Reader: Oh... btw pairing kali ini GraLu ya.. heh...

Bj: #Blushing tingkat dewa. Umh.. Eto... sebetulnya ini cerita pertamaku tentang GraLu lhoo...

Reader: Jadi?  
Bj: Semoga ajh cerita ini bagus u.u

**CHANCE**

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Gray Fullbuster dan Lucy Heartfillia**

**WARNING: OOC, Canon, typo, dll**

**©Bjtatihowo**

Disuatu kota bernama Hargeon, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut raven hitam tengah berjalan dipinggir sungai. Sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dan berjalan santai. Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa anggota dari _council_. Mereka mengepungnya, lelaki dengan tato Fairy Tail didadanya yang bidang, serta membawanya kecabang _council_ terdekat.

"Maafkan, aku" sahut lelaki yang ternyata bernama Gray Fullbuster itu.

Seorang lelaki berpakaian penjaga, berada didepannya. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan hanya dihalangi sebuah meja. "Bagaimana bisa kamu hanya berjalan-jalan dikota dengan memakai boxer?"

Mungkin itu sebuah perbuatan tak lazim bagi orang-orang normal, seperti penjaga tersebut. Sayangnya, hal tersebut adalah perbuatan normal di _guild_ tempatnya bernaung. Sehingga dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya atau bahkan tidak menyadarinya hingga seseorang mengingatkannya.

Kini dia tengah menjadi tontonan orang-orang sekitar, karena habitat anehnya tersebut. Serta cara ekstrim sang penjaga memarah-marahinya. Keributan tersebut benar -benar memancing orang-orang sekitar tempat tersebut. Termasuk, seekor kucing umhhh... mungkin lebih tepat exceed terbang berwarna biru yang termakan rasa penasarannya.

"GRAYYYYYYYYYYY" teriak kucing tersebut. Lelaki yang dipanggil Gray tersebut, menoleh. "Happy?" sahutnya dengan nada terkejut. Disertai keheningan yang memikat, mereka berdua saling berpandang-pandangan. Namun keheningan tersebut pecah, dikarenakan... Sang kucing menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, dengan pandangan mata jenaka, setengah mengejek, serta kaki di depan. Happy, si exceed biru bergumam. "Puftt.."

Setelah melihat reaksi Happy, wajah Gray seketika berubah menjadi suram. _"Kalau begitu mereka..."_ pikir Gray.

"Aku akan memberitahu Natsu dan Lucy soal ini." Teriak Happy sembari terbang menjauh.

"Saat kembali aku akan membunuhmu!" gumam Gray pelan.

* * *

"Jadi begitu rupanya kau bisa pulang misi bersama Happy, Natsu, dan Lucy." Sahut Mirajane. Gadis cantik berambut putih yang tengah mendengarkan cerita Gray dari balik bar sembari mengelap gelas.

Wajah Gray sangat lesu saat menceritakannya. Rupa-rupanya itu sebuah kenangan buruk yang akan diingatnya selama beberapa lama. "Tapi karena ada Natsu, dan Lucy kau tidak jadi tahan karena kebiasaan membuka bajumu ditempat umum kan?" sahut Mirajane kembali. Sebuah pernyataan yang jujur namun menancap dihati. Kenyataan yang tidak ingin diakui lelaki dengan sihir es ini.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang, dengan seekor anjing? Berwarna putih tengah dipeluknya. Disamping gadis itu berdirilah seorang lelaki, dengan syal seperti milik seorang bapak-bapak yang telah berhaji menggantung dileher jenjangnya.

"Ah, Lucy, Natsu. Kalian baru datang?" tanya Mirajane, yang masih setia membersihkan segala macam peralatan di balik barnya itu. "Begitulah, Natsu kemarin malam menginap di apartemenku. Jadi seperti yang kau lihat, kami datang bersama." Sahut Lucy, "Mira, aku mau makanan." Sahut Natsu yang sudah duduk disamping Gray serta secara ajaib mereka bisa duduk bersebelahan tanpa membuat keributan apapun.

Tiba-tiba Happy, exceed kesayangan sang pembunuh naga api ini datang. "Miraa... apakah kau punya ikan?" tanya makhluk kecil yang bisa terbang tersebut. Dia seperti lelah sekali, dipunggungnya terdapat barang bawaan yang cukup berat. "Hahii, hihu haha?" tanya Natsu dengan mulut penuh makanan."Natsu habiskan dulu makananmu!" sahut Mira, yang baru saja mengambil ikan untuk Happy. "Ah, ini?" sahut Happy sesaat sebelum mengulum ikan tersebut didalam mulutnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan barang bawaan yang ada dipunggungnya.

"Album foto, team Natsu. Diam-diam aku mengambil foto kita saat bersama." Sahut Happy sembari memakan ikannya yang ke 10. _"Stalker..."_ pikir Lucy, Natsu, dan Gray dengan pandangan menusuk, aura hitam, serta _sweat_ _drop_ kearah Happy.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berwibawa seorang gadis, serta langkah berat menghampiri mereka. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Seketika mereka berempat menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Erza?" sahut lelaki dengan rambut _salmon_, nada terkejut dihasilkan oleh tenggorokkannya. "Selamat datang, Erza! Bagaimana pekerjaan kelas S-nya?" tanya Mirajane. Perlahan kemudian Erza juga menyusul duduk di samping Gray, dan membiarkan Lucy tetap berdiri sedari tadi. "Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya, walau cukup merepotkan!" sahut Erza. Kemudian gadis berambut _scarlet _itu menoleh kearah Gray, Natsu, Lucy, dan Happy. Kelompok kuartet yang sedang bergerombol memperhatikkan suatu benda.

"Apa yang kalian perahatikan?" sahut Erza, mendekat untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dibicarakannya. Sembari menjulurkan kepalanya, ternyata kini gadis tersebut juga tengah _asyik_ bersama mereka berempat melihat album foto tersebut, mengingat kembali kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama.

Hingga akhirnya, Gray yang sedang memegang album tersebut berhenti memperhatikan sebuah foto. Foto dirinya sendiri, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, dan Erza. Momen tersebut memang sengaja difoto, tepatnya setelah festival fantasia. Tentu saja, saat itu Wendy dan Charla belum bergabung di _guild_ ini. Sementara Erza, dan lainnya sibuk membicarakan betapa menariknya festival fantasia itu. Gray, memandang foto ini dengan pandangan penuh kasih. Dia mengingatnya, seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Ingatannya tentang bagaimana dia menyayangi sang gadis berambut pirang, didalam foto. Serta kini tepat berada dihadapnya, "Lucy Heartfillia" yang sangat disayanginya.

* * *

Sebenarnya memang bukan sebuah kejadian panjang, dan lama. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja secara cepat. Namun, saat lelaki berambut _raven _hitam itu menutup mata. Dia mengingatnya, bukan hati dan pikirannya saja yang mengingatnya. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya masih mengingat hal itu.

Setelah fantasia berakhir, Gray masuk kedalam _guild_, untuk mengikuti pesta yang disiapkan didalam. Cukup melihat sekilas, dia tau bahwa akan ada keribut terjadi didalam _guild_ sesaat lagi. Tentu saja, sihirnya akan ikut bagian dalam kerusuhan itu.

"Grayyy, kemarilah." Sahut Lucy, yang sudah bersama Natsu, Erza, tentu saja Happy. Setengah berlari, dan senyum kecil tersungging diwajahnya. Gray menuju kearah mereka. Ikut berkumpul, untuk makan, bersenang-senang, serta bertengkar bersama. Saat itulah momen terbaik untuk berfoto.

Hingga pesta berakhir, mereka tertidur seperti biasa. Ya, sampai disini ceritanya memang tidak ada bedanya dengan perjalanan di 'Fairy Tail' sehari-hari. Namun, setelah ini lah...

Saat tengah malam, Gray terbangun. Terkejut, rupanya dia tertidur disebelah Lucy. Diantara perasaan senang, dan bingung akhirnya dia terdiam. Kemudian memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan lembut. Kejadian tidak disangkanya. Selama ini, Gray memang memiliki perasaan terhadap gadis penyihir roh langit tersebut. Serta merasa bahwa dia tidak memiliki kesempatan yang sama dengan sang 'Salamander' tersebut.

Namun kini presepsinya berubah, karena Gray melihat. Bahwa Lucy memandang dirinya hanya teman, akan tetapi pandangan yang sama juga dilontarkannya pada Natsu. Senyum kini menempel dibibirnya.

Gray mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Lucy. Kemudian mencium dahinya. "Terimakasih..." gumamnya pelan, kemudian kembali melanjutkan tidurnya agar tidak mengganggu yang lain.

Dalam tidurnya, dia berharap. Bahwa jika saatnya tiba, dia akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada gadis disampingnya itu. Karena jika saat itu tiba, Lucy Heartfillia telah menerimanya, sebagai dirinya apa adanya. Namun, jika saat itu tidak akan pernah datang. Gray hanya berharap, baik dirinya dan Lucy akan bahagia dengan jalannya masing-masing.

* * *

"Grayyyy.."

"Grayyyy..."

"BRAK..."

Sebuah meja dengan indahnya terlempar ke arah wajahnya yang tampan mirip nampan tersebut.

Bukan sewaktu pesta setelah fantasia itu saja, hari ini pun 'Fairy Tail' akan berbuat kerusuhan didalam _guild_nya. Dirinya, Gray Fullbuster akan ikut serta dalam kerusuhan tersebut. Sembari tersenyum kecil, dia kembali melemparkan meja tersebut ke arah Natsu yang pertama kali melemparinya dengan meja. Sayang, seribu sayang, meja tersebut mengenai 'Titania' ketika sang 'Salamander' menghindari serangan tersebut.

_"Untuk Lucy Heartfillia yang kusayangi, terimakasih telah memberikan kesempatan yang sama untukku. Mungkin kamu tidak menyadarinya karena perasaan ini tidak terlihat. Namun karena itulah, perasaanku padamu itu nyata. Perasaanku padamu bukan sebuah kebohongan, tapi kejujuran. Aku bahagia, dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya. _

_ Saat ini aku belum bisa mengatakannya. Namun suatu saat nanti aku akan mengatakannya. Apapun keputusanmu saat itu, akan kuterima dengan lapang. Karena dirimu orang yang kucintai, yang kuharapkan hanyalah agar kamu dapat bahagia."_

THE END

Bj: Iyeiiiii

Reader: Allhamdullilah, beneran one-shoot. #memandang kearah langit.

Bj; #sweat drop. Jadiiii itu masalahmu? #Nunjuk tumpukan naskah.

Reader: emangnya apa lagi?

Bj: tau ah.

Bj and reader: dari pada itu. Thx for reading, and review please...

Bj: semoga ga mengecewakannya ya. Soalnya aku ini HHC baru pertama kali bikin GraLu, dan idenya juga ga cetal, cetar, dan membahana gituu...


End file.
